Rukia oneshot
by Sacralo
Summary: Es un Ichigo-Rukia xDD.


Una cita especial

Rukia se aburría de lo lindo.. dado el buen tiempo que hacía últimamente, habían acordado que hoy en la tarde saldrían los cuatro a pasear. Pero Ichigo, sin tener en cuenta a los demas y a última hora, había decidido que Yuzu le cortara el pelo...¿Se habia vuelto loco?.

Rukia no se lo podía creer, pocas veces había estado tan molesta con él.

Entre la universidad y el trabajo a media jornada que ambos habían decidido tomar, el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos era muy límitado.

Hacía casi tres semanas que habían acordado la cita, y aunque una parte de ellos les pedía compartir este poco tiempo a solas. Rukia conocía mejor que nadie, que no era la única que había echado de menos pasar mas tiempo con Ichigo.

Sabía que estaba siendo algo inmadura, pero estaba profúndamente decepcionada. Por algún motivo que ni siquiera ella lograba entender, se había hecho muchas ilusiones con esta cita. ¡Y ahora que lo pensaba no era la única!

Las hermanas de Ichigo, Orihime e incluso las amigas que había hecho en la universidad, le habían estado haciendo preguntas y aconsejandola sobre la cita. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se enfadaba...

- Todas ellas se habían puesto como locas, como si esta fuera una cita especial...¡Fueron ellas las que metieron mariposas en mi cabeza!

Rukia suspira...  
- Bien , no hay mucho que hacer, le diré a Karin si quiere jugar conmigo a los videojuegos.

Rukia subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían Karin y Yuzu.  
-Toc-toc.- No hubo respuesta, era imposible que se hubiera quedado dormida tan pronto.  
..- Otra vez sin respuesta

- ¿Karin?...¿No estas?...-Rukia abrió la puerta despacio y entró en la habitación. No había nadie.

-Que extraño, ¿donde estará? se preguntó en voz alta. 

Salió de la habitación y se fue a mirar por ella. 

Había mirado en el baño, en la despensa y en el salón, pero no la encontraba. Entonces, le pareció escuchar su voz de forma muy suave, como en un murmullo... Parecía provenir del trastero en el que Yuzu estaba cortándole el pelo a Ichigo y hacia allá se dirigió. 

Mientras se acercaba, las voces se escuchaban con mayor claridad y permitían entender alguna palabra, a 10 metros de la puerta Rukia se detuvo... Le pareció haber escuchado su nombre. Hablaban muy rápido y en susurros lo que dificultaba saber lo que decían. 

Rukia fue consciente de su posición... si alguno de ellos salía y la veía alli parada, pensarian que estaba escuchandolos a escondidas. Por otra parte, si iba hacia la puerta y la abría los pillaría hablando de ella y sería una situación incómoda para todos.

Rukia tomo la decisión en un instante. Dio dos pasos atrás y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta haciendo que los golpes de sus pisadas resonaran... entonces abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con Karin, Yuzu e Ichigo, quienes la miraban sin parpadear, en sus rostros podía verse cierto pánico. Rukia forzó una sonrisa . 

Rukia -Estabas aquí Karin

Su voz se escuchaba algo mas ronca de lo normal y los demas se dieron cuenta de inmediato.

Rukia -Venía a decirte si querías que jugáramos con algún videojuego mientras Yuzu le corta el pelo a Ichigo. 

Karin parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. 

Karin -Si , claro, juguemos un rato. 

A estas alturas la sonrisa de Rukia se había transformado en una mueca que nadie podria confundir con una sonrisa.

Rukia -Bien, te espero entonces. 

Rukia se volvió rápidamente y se fue. Le dolía la cara y la garganta del esfuerzo hecho porque su gesto y su voz no mostraran sus verdaderos sentimientos. 

Habían estado hablando de ella a escondidas, a su espalda, y por la cara que habían puesto al verla, no debía haber sido algo bueno... Rukia se detuvo totalmente sorprendida... una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

En lugar de quedarse en el salón y temiendo que alguien la pudier ver, subió una vez más las escaleras con la intención de lavarse la cara en el baño. 

Entro en el baño y se miro al espejo. Se sonrojó avergonzada de si misma. ¿Es que era una niña? 

No hay razón para enfadarme con ellos, no han hecho nada malo. Quizás ni siquiera estaban hablando realmente de mi, era dificil escuchar lo que decían, es posible que no fuera más que una confusión mía. Y aun, mientras pensaba esto, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar...

Sus pasos resonarón mientras bajaba las escaleras. Allí estaba Karin, con cara de preocupación. Rukia no podia culparla, se habia tardado bastante en el baño.

Rukia sonrió -Lo siento, al lavarme las manos el agua me salpicó la cara y he tenido que arreglarme el maquillaje.

Rukia se veia perfecta, su sonrisa era auténtica. Nadie habría imaginado como se encontraba minutos antes.

A Rukia le extraño que la videoconsola no estuviera preparada y cuando estaba apunto de preguntar a Karin, esta fue la que habló.

Karin -Rukia, en lugar de jugar con el videojuego,¿te importaría que fueramos al cine juntas?.Veras. Aunque no lo parezca, Ichigo es muy cuidadoso con su pelo y Yuzu es bastante lenta con las tijeras asi que siempre se tardan mas de la cuenta. Hace un día demasiado bueno como para quedarnos aqui toda la tarde. 

Karin lo dijo todo de corrido, como si hubiera memorizado lo que tenia que decir de antemano.

Rukia -Mmm ¡claro Karin!. Me parece una buenísima idea, yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de quedarme aquí. ¿Pensaste en alguna película?.

Karin -He pensado en algunas, pero hay muchas buenas. Allí podemos elegirla entre las dos.

Rukia -Muy bien, entonces así lo haremos.

Ya estaban preparadas, de modo que después de comunicarles lo que iban hacer a Yuzu e Ichigo, tomaron sus bolsos y en cinco minutos habían salido de la casa.

Rukia había tomado la decisión de olvidar lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, lo que demostró ser una decisión acertada. Pasó una tarde muy agradable con Karin. Esta se había convertido en una señorita encantadora y se había puesto la mar de guapa haciendo que muchos chicos jovenes voltearan al verla pasar.

El cine no estaba demasiado lejos de modo que decidieron ir paseando. Por el camino se compraron unos helados y disfrutaron de una agradable conversación entre chicas. Eligieron ver una comedia romántica y la película no las decepcionó en absoluto, había sido una divertida tarde y para colmarlo... convencida por Karin se habían ido a una zona muy comercial que no quedaba demasiado alejada del cine.

Entraron en multitud de tiendas, sobre todo de ropa. Rukia sabía que Karin habia cambiado mucho en estos años, pero no conocía que su afición a las tiendas fuese tan grande. No parecía cansarse nunca, queria verlas todas y probarse cualquier vestido que le gustara.

Rukia acabó por comprarse alguna prenda y le regalo un vestido a Karin, aunque esta había insistido en que no era necesario y que no habia razón... Rukia había visto como le brillaban los ojos cuando se habia visto con él, en el espejo y quería regalarselo. La decisión estaba tomada...y no habia nada que Karin dijera, que pudiera cambiar la decisión de Rukia.

De cualquier manera a Rukia no se le había escapado que desde hacía unos minutos Karin miraba su reloj continuamente.

Un ruido metalizado hizo que ambas se volvieran, el gerente de la tienda habia bajado la puerta dejando el espacio justo para que la gente pudiera salir. 

Rukia -Karin, son las 8:00 de la tarde, como ves, la tienda está comenzado a cerrar y seguro que Ichigo estará preocupado. Deberíamos volver ya.

Karin - Espera Rukia, quiero mostrarte una última tienda.

Rukia -Ya no da tiempo Karin, a estas horas todas cierran. Mejor otro dia.

Karin -No, no... estoy segura de que continua abierta, esta aquí muy cerca, ven conmigo.

Rukia parecio dudar por un instante, pero finalmente accedió.

Rukia -Bien Karin, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, espero que este cerca.

Karin -¡Seguro! Sigueme...

Karin comenzo a caminar seguida por Rukia..

Llevaban caminando cinco minutos y Karin no parecia tener intención de detenerse.

Rukia -Karin , ¿falta mucho para llegar?. Quizás deberíamos esperar e ir en otro momento, ¿estás segura de que continuará abierta?

Karin -Aquel carte de color rosado Rukia, dijo Karin sin dejar de caminar mientras señalaba un cartel situado a unos cincuenta metros de donde se encontraban.

Rukia vio que el cartel no estaba iluminado y supo a ciencia cierta que habia cerrado, pero ya no tenia sentido decir nada, siguió a Karin. Almenos verian el escaparate.

Al llegar frente a él, Rukia quedo sin palabras... era un tienda de trajes de novia para bodas. 

Justo en aquel momento, en la vitrina había una chica. Esta se llevaba los maniquís con vestidos de novias que había en ella hacia algún lugar que quedaba fuera de la visión de los que pasaban por el lugar. 

Rukia miró a Karin mientras esta sonreía.

Karin -¿Que te parece, no son preciosos?  
Rukia no sabía que decir, hoy se habia sorprendido al ver una faceta de Karin distinta a la que podia ver generalmente, pero no sabía hasta que punto era normal que a su edad estuviera interesada en trajes de boda. ¿Tendría Karin un novio y se lo había escondido a todos?

No habían pasado dos minutos cuando escucharon el mismo sonido metálico que habían oido en la última tienda en la que habian estado. Ahora Rukia vio perfectamente a la chica que había visto en la vitrina. Era una chica preciosa, que no aparentaba tener mas de 23 años. La chica las miró por un instante y se dio la vuelta con la clara intención de bajar la puerta.

Karin -¿Disculpe, ya van a cerrar?  
La mujer no se volvió para responderle.  
-Como puedes ver, YA hemos cerrado. 

Karin -Estabamos interesadas en un traje de bodas, ¿no podría atendernos antes de irse?  
Rukia -¡Karin!, no puedes pedirle eso. Ya ha terminado de trabajar, seguro que..  
Rukia no pudo terminar pues la chica habló.

¿Quien estaría interesada en el traje? Tú no pareces estar en la edad, dijo mirando a Karin. ¿Significa eso que eres tú la que esta interesada?

La primera respuesta que vino a la boca de Rukia era un no, pero aunque abrió la boca, ninguna respuesta salio de ella. La razón, era que había captado claramente una mueca socarrona en la sonrisa de la chica. 

Karin -¡Si, es para ella!. ¿Nos atenderá entonces?... Sin una sola palabra la mujer se agachó un poco y volvió a subir la puerta lo suficiente para que Karin pasara... 

Rukia -¡No Kar..!

Ya era demasiado tarde, sin dudar un instante Karin habia entrado a toda velocidad.

La chica se dirigió a Rukia.

-¿No vas a ser tu quién elija su traje de boda? Entonces entra, no tengo intención de pasar aquí toda la noche.

Rukia no respondió, aunque su mirada decia todo lo que su boca no dijo. Entró en la tienda, subió unos pequeños escalones rápidamente y llamó por Karin.

Rukia -¡Karin!, deberiamos irnos...podemos venir otro día en el que no molestemos.

En ese momento escuchó como la puerta golpeaba contra el primer escalón de la tienda y la mujer cerraba con llave.

Esta, subió la escaleras, paso a su lado sin decir una palabra y se fue hasta uno de los extremos de la tienda la cual estaba casi totalmente a oscuras... solo la luz producida por una tempranera luna que entraba a traves de la vitrina, le permitía saber por donde pisar.

En ese instante todas las luces de la tienda se encendieron y Rukia olvidó sus preocupaciones.

Los trajes eran preciosos.

Habia todo tipo de trajes para novias, no solo blancos... los habia rosados, rojos e incluso negros... la tienda era mucho mas grande de lo que se habia imaginado y por alguna razón a Rukia le pareció que estaba envuelta en cierta magia.

En el lado opuesto de la tienda se encontraba Karin quien caminaba lentamente con la mano extendida hacia el enorme perchero que iba de un extremo al otro de la tienda. De vez en cuando se detenía y miraba críticamente alguno de los trajes.

Karin -¿Rukia, puedes venir?

Rukia se acerco a ella, y presto atención al traje que Karin miraba en ese momento. Karin la miró y le sonrió.

Karin -¿Que te parece, no es precioso? Ciertamente lo era pensó Rukia, pero antes de responder escucho una voz a su espalda.

-¿Quieres probartelo?- le preguntó sin andarse por las ramas la dependienta.

Rukia -No es necesario, además, no se si...

-¿Quieres probartelo o no?

Karin -Si, si que quiere. Venga Rukia, dijo mientras tomaba el vestido del perchero. Pruebatelo.

Rukia -Pero Karin... decia Rukia mientras era empujada por esta hacia el probador...

Cuando llegaron al probador, Rukia acerco su cara al oido de Karin y le susurró.

-Karin, No vamos a comprar nada, seguramente la chica se molestará si le hago perder el tiempo y me voy sin comprar...

Karin -No te preocupes por eso, le decimos que mañana volveremos y decidiremos.

Rukia no supo que contestar a eso y Karin tomo ese segundo de duda para cerrar la puerta del probador y dejarla allí, sola con el vestido.

-Ya estoy, avisó Rukia... 

-Entonces sal si quieres que podamos verte dijo la dependienta.

Rukia salió del probador, con un gesto extraño... como si luchará por no sonreir. No miró directamente ni a Karin, ni a la dependienta. 

Karin -¡Estás preciosa Rukia! dijo casi saltando sobre ella. Ahora si, Rukia no pudo evitar que su sonrisa saliera a la luz...

Dependienta -Mmm venid conmigo por favor, la chica fue hacia la parte de atrás sin esperar respuesta.

Mientras la seguía Rukia se dio cuenta de que las cortinas de la vidriera estaban cerradas y supo que lo había hecho para que nadie pudiera ver a Rukia desde la calle, cosa que esta le agradeció interiormente.

Allí en la parte de atrás había una espejo enorme, la dependienta se puso a un lado del mismo, dejando claro con un gesto donde queria que se colocara Rukia.

Karin tomo la posición contraria a la de la dependienta...

Rukia se vio una vez más frente al espejo, mientras la dependienta y Karin iban rodeandola sin dejar de mirar cada centímetro del vestido.

La dependienta se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ellas mientras hablaba en voz alta.

-El traje tiene un corsé bordado en flores con pliegues muy finos en el talle y en el busto. El escote es palabra de honor. La falda también lleva este tipo de bordado y cae en línea "A". Como complemento lleva un lindo bolerito corto con bordes de tul con los bordes y cuello redondeando, las manguitas son largas con el mismo vuelo en las muñecas.

Rukia no entendia mucho de la que decía, ella solo sabía que el traje le gustaba.

Dependienta -Es un traje muy bonito y no hay dudas de que a una chica bonita como tu iba a sentarle bien, sin embargo... no creo que sea tu estilo. Y a la vez que decia esto, volvía con otro traje en la mano.

-¿Que te parece este?. Es un modelo clásico y al mismo tiempo tiene algunos puntos innovadores, perfecto para una chica joven como tu.

A Rukia le pareció incluso mas bonito que el que tenia puesto.

Rukia -Es muy bonito, me gustan estos... -señalo la tela transparente que cubría desde donde comenzaba el escote hasta el cuello adenas de los brazos- dibujitos... 

Dependienta -Mmm si, ciertamente los dibujitos (esto lo dijo con sorna) son bonitos. Bien, pruebatelo.

Rukia -Disculpe pero no creo que...

Dependienta -Mi nombre es Ania, y no quiero pasar aquí más tiempo del necesario...si veo lo que mejor te queda probablemente pueda ayudarte a encontrar el vestido perfecto para ti si hoy no das con lo que buscas....

Rukia no tenía mucho que decir, ya estaba dentro del probador con el vestido colgado de la percha.

Se lo puso y se miró. Ania era realmente buena en su trabajo, había tenido razón. El traje era tán bonito como el anterior pero parecía ajustarse aún mejor a las proporciones del cuerpo de Rukia.

Por un momento Rukia se imaginó a si misma entrando a la iglesia con este traje y se sonrojo...su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

-Si te es posible dejar de soñar y sales de una buena vez, te lo agradeceriamos -la voz de Ania sono autoditaria desde fuera del probador.

Rukia -Lo siento, es que me costo un poco ponermelo- dijo mientras salia del probador algo cohibida.

Ania -He tenido tan buen ojo como siempre... realmente este es el estilo que mejor te va.

Ania comenzo a rodearla mientras hacia algun sonido de aprobación de vez en cuando.

Ania -Bien, bien ...pero... esperadme...

Y sin decir nada más se fue, dejando solas a Karin y Rukia.

Rukia -¿Que te parece?

Karin -Opino lo mismo que ella- dijo señalando hacia Ania. -Es tu estilo, tambien a mi me gusta mucho esa esta tela transparente y los bordados de flores que tiene. 

En ese instante escucharon la voz de Ania. 

-Este vestido de novia es más liso y sencillo, pero no deja de ser elegante. Tiene un hermoso adorno debajo del busto marcando el corte imperio del vestido. Esta cinta tiene bordadas piedras preciosas y posee ademas un hermoso velo largo de tul.

Ania -No tengo la menor duda, este es el que mejor te sentará. Parece que alla sido hecho para ti. Pruebatelo.

Rukia -Es realmente precioso Ania, pero se ha hecho muy tarde. Ya te hemos molestado suficiente.

Ania -No te preocupes, este será el último que te pruebes... ya te he dicho que tengo mucho ojo, cuando te lo veas puesto, no querrás otro.

Convencida por la seguridad de Ania, Rukia entro una vez más al probador y cerro la puerta.

Se quito cuidadosamente el vestido que llevaba, lo colgo y se puso el que Ania le había recomendado.

Fue amor a primera vista, en ese instante supo que si en algun momento se casaba debía hacerlo con ese vestido. Era elegante, sobrio y clásico a la vez, no podía imaginarse uno que le pudiera gustar más.

No había mucho que pensar y abrió la puerta del probador... 

Por un momento no supo lo que hacer... una vez mas las todas las luces se habían apagado... solo la luz del probador y la que estaba justo encima del escaparate continuaban encendida.

Rukia -¿Ania, Karin? ¿donde estais? ¿que ha ocurrido?- Rukia dio unos pasos hacia su izquierda con la intencion de irse a la parte trasera donde estaba aquel espejo tan grande pero cuando se iba a girar, con el rabillo del ojo vio algo que le llamo la atencion. Karin estaba allí , viendo el escaparate desde afuera. Rukia no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero la cortina de la vitrina una vez mas habia sido abierta.  
No era momento de pensar en la verguenza que le daria si alguien pasaba en esos momentos y la veia vestida asi, sin miramientos recorrio pequeña pasarela que la llevaria a la parte interior de la vitrina y cuando llegó a ella se acercó al cristal y con un gesto de preocupación preguntó a Karin que había ocurrido.

En lugar de responderle Karin solo le sonrió. Entonces Rukia sintió que había alguien más y se giro rápidamento.  
La imagen que vio, la recordaría el resto de su vida.

Allí justo en el inicio de la pasarela, se encontraba Ichigo. vestido con un traje de novio y mirandola directamente a los ojos.

Rukia sintió que su corazón latía con mas fuerza que nunca.  
No dijo nada, sabia que incluso si lo intentaba, su garganta no se lo permitiría.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos Ichigo comenzo a caminar por la pasarela hasta que entro en el escaparate y se puso frente a ella.

Rukia cerro sus ojos y tomo tanto aire como podía. Un segundo mas tarde expiró a la vez que volvía abrir los ojos y abría la boca para hablar.

Rukia -Ichig..

Colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios, Ichigo detuvo a Rukia.

Ichigo -Me ha costado mucho prepararlo, de modo que deja que lo intente...

Rukia tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no reir a carcajadas.

Ichigo se veia mas serio y preocupado de lo que lo habia visto en ninguna batalla.

Ichigo -Rukia, han pasado 5 años desde la primera vez que nos encontramos. Ese día, salvaste a mi familia y cambiaste mi mundo. Muchas cosas han ocurrido en este tiempo, pero tú, siempre has sido mi mayor apoyo. Primero como amiga y luego como mi novia, te has convertido en la persona mas importante en mi vida y no puedo imaginarme lo que seria vivir sin ti.  
Por eso Rukia, porque quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, porque te amo, me haría mucha ilusión que te casaras conmigo.

Ahora fue Ichigo quien tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

Ichigo se agacho, apoyó su rodilla derecha en el suelo y sin dejar de mirar a Rukia, saco del bolsillo de su pantallo una minuscula cajita. Manteniendola en la palma de su mano, extendió su brazo hacia Rukia y con la otra mano abrió la cajita. Dejando asi a la vista un bonito anillo.

Ichigo -Entonces Rukia, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Rukia, quien tenia los ojos vidriosos y sonreía ampliamente, le respondió.

Rukia -Yo también te quiero Ichigo, claro que acepto casarme contigo- Y mientras decia esto se inclinaba para besarlo en los labios.

Un ruido parecido a un disparo hizo que Rukia se sobresaltara y mirase al cristal... Allí estaban TODOS viendolos a través del cristal. El padre de Ichigo con una botella de champan que acababa de descorchar, sus hermanas, sus amigos y amigas entre los que se encontraban Chad, Ishida, Orihime y lo mas sorprendente... todos los capitanes shinigamis y algunos de los tenientes entre los que por supuesto estaba Renji. Todos les saludaban y sonreian a través del cristal. 

Los ojos de Rukia buscaban a una persona en particular, por un instante pensó que no se encontraba entre ellos, pero entonces Ichigo se acercó a su oido y le susurró. -Esta justo en la cera del frente.

El muro que formaban sus amigos se abrió por un momento, y allí, apartado del tumulto se encontró con la mirada de su hermano Byakuya. Este le sonrió con sinceridad e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de desaparecer.  
Rukia conocía que era su forma de darles su bendición.

El padre de Ichigo les hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendoles que salieran...

Con una enorme sonrisa Rukia e Ichigo asintieron e hicieron el camino hacia la salida. 

Allí junto a la puerta, estaba Ania quien se veía muy feliz.

Saludó a Rukia con un beso en la mejilla y con un abrazo mientras le decia:

-Soy la hija de una compañera de trabajo de Kurosaki-san, trabajo en esta tienda y mi madre me pidio este favor, pero tu sabes... sería un problema que llegara a oidos de la jefa...

Rukia -No te preocupes, lo entiendo y muchas gracias. Ha sido muy bonito.

Ania no dijo nada, simplemente se agacho y subio la puerta para que pudieran salir...

Ni siquiera les dieron tiempo. Ishin tomo a su hijo por el brazo y lo sacó de un tirón para darle un abrazo. En cuanto a Rukia, las chicas se la llevaron por su lado y la felicitaron efusivamente mientras le comentaban como lo habian preparado todo.

Rukia nunca se habia sentido tan feliz. Finalmente tenía que admitir que había sido una cita muy especial.

Fin. 


End file.
